finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Developer's Office (Final Fantasy IV)
The Developer's Office in the original SNES release of Final Fantasy IV is located in the Dwarven Castle's Lali-ho Pub, through a hidden passage marked by a cracked tile. It consists of staff members of the game's original release, who remain unchanged in re-releases save for the 3D versions. Layout The main room consists of a large square counter with tables and stools, and a hallway with two other rooms and a staircase leading down. The first room consists of graphic designers working at desks, and the second is the Music Room populated by sound designers and is full of harps. The stairs lead to the Break Room where two designers are resting in beds. In the Break Room, the player can find the Lustful Lali-ho magazine on the bookshelf. Inhabitants *S. Tanaka (Newbie) as a Baron Engineer. He hopes to "level up" before his next project, so he can have his own desk. *T. Endo (Newbie) as a Castle Guard. He complains that he is exhausted. *K. Koizumi (Newbie) as a blue toad. He complains about "Mr. S" not giving them a vacation. *I. Dobashi (Newbie) as a child. He claims not to have stolen anything and was framed. *K. Adachi (Menu Programmer) as a shop clerk. He merely says "easy as pie!". *Y. Matsumura (Map Design) as a White Mage. She greets the party, then admits that she mistook the party for someone else. *Taka (Pixel Artist) as a Cloaked Monster. He wants to become "Lord of the Super Pixel Artists". *M. Hoshino (Graphics) as a man in Mini status. He asks if the monsters were ferocious and to the party's liking. *H. Nakada (Graphics) as a Dancer. She is distressed over being the only female after Tanaka leaves. *R. Tanaka (Graphics) as a little girl. She remarks it is her final work and hopes the party enjoys it. *H. Sakaguchi (Director) as a red chocobo. As a chocobo, he merely says "Kweh". *K. Ito (Sound Effects) as a man. He encourages the party to play the other titles in the series. *A. Ueda (Sound Effects) as a little boy. He asks the party if they are enjoying his work. *N. Uematsu (Original Soundtrack) as a Hummingway. He offers to teach the party how to play music. *M. Akao (Sound Programmer) as a Scholar. He remarks he likes his work. *T. Tokita as a Black Mage. He attempts to join the party after calling Rosa and Rydia "cute", but is left behind. *K. Narita (Main Programmer) as a sleeping man. He complains in his sleep about the workload he has been given. Enemies :Prior to the Advance release, the first names were omitted from the names of the enemies. *Hiromi Nakada *Hiroyuki Ito *Kazuhiko Aoki *Tetsuya Takahashi *Katsuhisa Higuchi *Kiyoshi Yoshii *Akihiko Matsui Gallery FF4 Dev Room - A Ueda.png|A. Ueda. FF4 Dev Room - H Nakada.png|H. Nakada. FF4 Dev Room - H Sakaguchi.png|H. Sakaguchi. FF4 Dev Room - I Dobashi.png|I. Dobashi. FF4 Dev Room - K Adachi.png|K. Adachi. FF4 Dev Room - K Ito.png|K. Ito. FF4 Dev Room - K Koizumi.png|K. Koizumi. FF4 Dev Room - K Narita.png|K. Narita. FF4 Dev Room - M Akao.png|M. Akao. FF4 Dev Room - M Hoshino.png|M. Hoshino. FF4 Dev Room - N Uematsu.png|N. Uematsu. FF4 Dev Room - R Tanaka.png|R. Tanaka. FF4 Dev Room - S Tanaka.png|S. Tanaka. FF4 Dev Room - T Endo.png|T. Endo. FF4 Dev Room - T Tokita.png|T. Tokita. FF4 Dev Room - Taka.png|Taka. FF4 Dev Room - Y Matsumura.png|Y. Matsumura. See also *Developer's Office (Final Fantasy IV 3D) *Developer's Office (Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-) *Developers' Office (The After Years) Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV